Trials of Love
by dragonnova
Summary: Zidane finally gets the guts to tell Garnet how he feels, but will things work out as he planned or will he be in for a world of hurt. (my first fic ever cute little one-shot)
1. His Trials

1_I don't own any of these characters, they're all from Final Fantasy 9 and therefore the copyright of Square Enix this is just for the sake of humor and cuteness... _

**Ok... some little notes: **I hate the name Dagger... when I was playing the game I refused to let Garnet be named Dagger... EEEW! I mean come on! how stupid is that! So, I ended up calling her Kodachi which is a small Japanese sword... means the same just sounds pretty. I hope it doesn't bother you too much, but I only call her that a couple of times... mostly it's just Garnet.

2nd thing: I donno when this is supposed to be in the game... sometime towards the end... after Beatrix and Steiner are a couple.

**About the Rating:** Well I most likely rated this too high, It's a humor/romance... there is no cussing, violence, or smutty stuff (I don't write smut stuff) it's all cute, nothing worse than a kiss on the forehead sort of thing. So no worries.

I'll shut up now, and I hope you enjoy it... it's my first finished fic (and I may add new stuff later... I have gotten ideas lemme know if you want more.)

**Update: **Tee hee... I re-read all this and was horribly embarrassed at my editorial skills... I'm sorry you had to endure such horrid spelling and all that. I think I've corrected everything, but then, I stink at that sort of thing! And I know I've still missed some things. Anyway, thanks everyone for reading this! oh and I forgot to mention.. Vivi's nightmare was inspired by a doujinshi pic I saw once where Quina was eating him... I have no idea why Quina was eating him... but it struck me as funny...heh heh.. poor Vivi..

**Trials of Love**

A Final Fantasy 9 Fan Fiction

by dragonnova

Night had finally fallen, the velvet sea of stars now shown in all their beauty over head, surrounding the twin moons that cast their soft glow over everything they could touch. However, this natural beauty went unseen by one. They only served as accents, barely noticeable against the true beauty the night now held in his azure eyes. Garnet stood quietly gazing into the vast night sky, leaning slightly and gracefully over the balcony railing. Everything she did looked graceful to him, this vision he loved from the moment he saw her. But how could he ever get her to understand his love for her. Every time he tried she acted like she didn't notice, or shot him down flat... his attempts were clumsy, coming off as a pervert most of the time, so how could he blame her.

His tail twitched irritably as he fell slightly back against a nearby tree, he mulled over a few choice embarrassments that refused to leave his memory. One in particular was the time he and Garnet had gotten_ 'married'_ in order to pass over Conde Petie. Married people were supposed to kiss! But NOOOO! Just when he was leaning in for the moment... she walked away! The only thing he kissed that day was the dirt... and who knows what people had been standing there to see that humiliation.

Zidane grimaced at the memory, but soon left it behind when he caught a movement from the balcony. Garnet was letting her hair out of the little clip that held it loosely together, sliding her fingers through it and letting it fall back over her shoulders. A soft breeze caught stray strands and allowed them to glisten in the pale moon light that was surrounding her. It was all he could stand for.

"I've gotta tell her I love her, TONIGHT!" He said aloud. "But how should I..." He took a few steps towards the Inn, and then paused to think things over.

Maybe I should just burst in the door and say... I LOVE YOU! No... To simple... I could spout some lines from 'my Canary'... stupid; she knows that play forwards and backwards... I'll sound like a rip off... she knows all of Lord Avalon's plays... so I'll get some flowers and walk in and say "Kodachi(dagger)I can't keep my feelings for you locked up inside any longer, it's tearing me apart! You're like the air I breath, I can't live without you! I love you so much..." Zidane paused in mid sentence; mid hand gesture..."Did I just say that out loud?" he questioned the surrounding darkness.

"Yup..." Amarant snorted. He had been leaning against the wall of the Inn the whole time.

Zidane blushed briefly in embarrassment and then turned to anger "Shut up!" he growled as he stormed through the doorway.

Once inside he composed himself a little and allowed his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the Lobby. He glanced around to see if there was anybody else who might have heard his declaration. To the left were the stairs up to the rooms, to the right the dinning/bar room and directly in front was the check-in desk, the clerk grinned knowingly at him almost taunting Zidane to walk over and slug the guy right then and there. He ignored the urge, and walked over to the entry of the dinning room, peeking around the corner, 'Where is everybody... last thing I need is is for Rusty to get in my way...'

He quickly surveyed the room, but no familiar faces could be seen. 'Maybe they've gone to bed' a cocky grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, "my chance!"

Zidane quickly made his way up the stairs and to Garnet's door. He stopped short, taking a deep breath and calmed his nerves before he grabbed the door knob and flung the door open, "I LOVE YOU! You're like the air I breath, I cannot spend another day without telling you how much I care for you...FREYA!"

"Zidane, I didn't know you cared for me so!" Freya sat cross-legged in an old cushy armchair with a book in hand; she grinned evilly swaying her tail back and forth along the edge of the chair. She then sighed, "Next floor... Lover boy!"

Zidane backed out slowly, a grim emotionless facade, and closed the door quietly. As he walked slowly toward the next flight of stairs he could hear a chuckle from the room he had tried to gracefully exit with some dignity. "Please don't let that happen to me again." he groaned as he trudged up the steps.

He stepped cautiously now to the second floor, making his way down the short hallway to the right door this time. The door way to his only love, or so he hoped it was the right one.

'Ok, so I got the floors mixed up, that's all. Stupid, she's on the same floor I am... I just got too excited and forgot where I was...' he reassured himself. However, this time he held out his hand to knock, forgoing the dramatic entrance he had envisioned in the streets as he gazed at her loveliness.

Just as he was going to rap gently on the door he felt a soft tug on his tail, which sent shivers from the tip all the way up his spine. "Nyah! AH!" He stammered, half startled and half irritated, quickly turning to find Vivi with his head bowed down.

Instantly the look of disgruntled irritation changed to a softer, caring countenance. After all, Vivi was like the little brother he never had, he had to look out for him. "What's wrong Vivi? Did something happen?" Zidane questioned as he dropped to one knee to meet Vivi's hunched over height.

"U-Um... I had a really bad dream..." Vivi managed to squeak, still shivering from the terror that had befallen him.

"Hmmm... Well, what was it? Sometimes you can feel better if you tell somebody the dream; it helps to make it go away faster." Zidane sat down, leaning his back against the wall and curling his tail (which Vivi had finally let go) around his right foot.

Vivi sat down next to him with a thump, and sighed. "Well, I, um... I dreamed that we were on our journey again, and we couldn't find any food... and then I got sick, and I couldn't talk very well, and then Eiko said that I sounded like a frog... and then... and then..." he gulped and shivered..."Quina ate me.."

Zidane stifled the chuckle that tried to escape... "There's nothing to be afraid of, Vivi... we'd never let anything happen to you! It was just a dream, nothing that can hurt you... and besides, Quina wouldn't eat YOU! " he trailed off... wondering for himself if that was really true or not... he could see a vision Quina standing there with Vivi's hat sticking out of his/her mouth... scary.

He shook the thought away, and tried to sound convincing again. "It was just a dream and they can't hurt you."

"Yeah, it was kinda silly..." Vivi laughed; Zidane joined in.

"Come on, you should get back to bed... it's really late..." Zidane stood, stretching and yawning a little before he turned and took hold of Vivi's hand to help him up.

"Alrighty." Vivi followed Zidane down the hallway to his room four doors down.

"If it will make you feel better you can stay with me tonight, but I won't be in until a little while longer...'k?" Zidane said as he opened the door.

"If you don't mind..." Vivi shuffled inside.

Zidane grinned and then quietly closed the door, "goodnight" he said just before he closed it completely.

'Now back to business' He thought to himself as he turned back in the direction of Garnet's room. It was getting late after all; he had to tell her before she went to sleep. This pain of waiting was killing him, and he would never have a better chance. Rusty was still nowhere to be seen, how often had lady luck treated him so kindly.

His train of thought came to a screeching halt, jumping the tracks and burning in a pile of disoriented rubble..."Nya...Eiko! What are you doing up so late?"

The little girl stood before him, looking up into his eyes with such a look of endearment. Yet, she was trying her hardest to look irritated at him, suspicious. She tilted her head slightly to one side like a little bird, causing her violet hair to fall across her cheek. "I could ask you the same thing..."

"I'm older than you, which means I have late night privileges... you should be in bed." he explained.

"Couldn't sleep..." she waved her had as if to dismiss the whole silly idea of privileges..."Whatcha doing?"

Zidane glanced at Garnet's door, stuttered a moment and then faced the little one again, "Nuthin', just walking..." He hoped she bought it.

Eiko sighed 'poor stupid boy, I'll have to save you from yourself...' she thought as she quickly grabbed his hand. "Com'on, I want something to eat..."

"B-but Eiko, you shouldn't eat so late it's not good for you're..." Zidane was cut off when she pulled him a few steps down the hall.

"I'm hungry and you're coming with me!" She said happily.

Zidane stopped, causing her to fall back towards him. She looked up to his face; a serious determination hid the usual cocky smiling face she had seen so often. "I have something very important to do Eiko. I can't go with you right now."

Eiko opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out, she only stared at him 'He's more determined than I thought, I have to do something quick, or I'll loose him for sure this time!' She thought hard for a moment, and then the her bottom lip began to tremble a little, her bright blue eyes began to sparkle with welled up tears that tried to fight their way free. She sniffled as a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

Zidane was taken aback for a moment, not sure what to say, Eiko sniffled again, "You don't like me do you! I thought you were my friend but you don't even want to talk to me!" The sniffle now turned to full fledged cries.

"No! Eiko! I like you! I do! I'm sorry! I just..." He glanced again at Garnet's door and sighed "You're my friend, and nothing is more important than a friend in need...it can wait... I'm sorry, don't cry!"

He knelt down, same as he did for Vivi, and Eiko threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. The crying finally subsided back into sniffles.

Zidane held her for a moment, "I'll get you some ice cream, how's that?"

Eiko snuffled a couple more times before finally saying "ok..." However, she still would not release her death grip on his neck.

He stifled a sigh of exasperation as he picked Eiko up, turned for a moment to stare at the door one last time, and then made his way down the stairs, with Eiko still hanging on for dear life.

She glanced up for a moment; no tears. Not even a sniffle. Now a maniacal little grin spread across her face as she tightened her grip on him a little. 'He bought it! Zidane, you are so gullible...poor baby.' She thought as she cast an evil eye toward Garnet's door, which cracked open a bit just as Zidane and Eiko disappeared down the stairs.

Garnet poked her head out the door, looked up and down the hall way, "Huh? I thought I heard Zidane..." She pulled back inside, closing the door quietly "Oh, well..."

As they entered the lobby Zidane finally set Eiko down, or rather, she allowed him to set her down. She skipped on ahead of him toward the Dinning room, stopping short of the door and standing in awe. The sudden change in her attitude caused his curiosity to get the best of him, temporarily forgetting his troublesome situation. He slowly peered around the corner with her.

Steiner and Beatrix were dancing with only the sweet sound of her humming, a very familiar tune, near the empty stage. His rusty armor clanked here and there, and Beatrix chuckled at how clumsy he was "klutz!" she snorted when he stepped on her toe.

Steiner, blushed and then smiled "Klutz! I'll show you!" He swung her back and went in for the kiss...

Beatrix glanced toward the entryway, "ZIDANE!"

"Zidane?" Steiner stared at Beatrix, and then followed her gaze, "ZIDANE!"

"MY EYES!" Zidane screamed as if he was in some terrible agony falling back and landing on his tail. He covered his eyes and curled up into a ball, "AAAH! For the love of chocobos! That's an image that'll be burned on my retinas!"

Eiko kneeled next to him, giggling as she patted his blond head.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT SPYS ON PEOPLE FROM THE DOORWAY! WHAT..." Steiner halted in mid yell... "AND WHERE IS HER HIGHNESS! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SNUCK INTO HER ROOM!"

Zidane jumped to his feet in one swift movement, "NO! don't be disgusting" he yelled back.

'Er... well I guess I was kinda gonna bust in her door and declare my love for her.' his thoughts reminded him. "Why can't you just Chill, Rusty?"

Steiner angrily stomped across the room past the man at the bar who was trying desperately to halt the oncoming fight, "Please, sirs, people are trying to sleep this late at night and we don't want any..." the man was cut off before he could finish his pleas.

"Yeah, shut up! You could wake the dead with all that noises you make…in fact, don't breathe, that's annoying too!" Zidane snickered, taunting the knight further.

"That's ALL I CAN STAND FOR!" Steiner started to draw his sword when Beatrix grabbed his arm.

"Then SIT DOWN!" She ordered.

Steiner sat down right then and there on the floor with a loud clank. Beatrix rubbed her temple for a moment, thinking things over, "I think I'll call it a night, we've still got some time before the ball in Alexandria. So you've still got plenty of time to learn to dance, Steiner." she sighed.

Zidane blinked at her a couple times, "Your teaching Rusty to dance?" a thought of Steiner gracefully dancing across a stage in a tuu-tuu flashed through his mind. He suddenly burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"THAT'S IT! YOU MONKEY TAILED…!" Steiner started to stand up but Beatrix shot him _'the look_' and he remained seated.

Eiko ran over to them and giggled again with big bright sparkling eyes of envy and awe "Are you going to dance together at the ball? Wow that's so romantic!" She sighed with a dreamy look filling her bright eyes.

Zidane suddenly got nervous, "Give her more ideas why don't cha" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm surprised, Zidane, I thought for sure you'd be using this valuable time to see Her Highness." Beatrix smiled, it was obvious to everyone how much Zidane loved Garnet, obvious to everyone, except the one he really wanted to know.

"U-um, I promised Eiko some ice cream... Yeah... "He dodged the insinuation with the grace of a one-legged hippo. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly, resting his gaze on Eiko. A mistake. If looks could have killed they ALL would have been dead.

"That's right! He's spending quality time with me!" Her glare transformed into a sweet smile and then she skipped back to Zidane, taking his hand in hers once again. "Com'on! I'm hungry!"

"Ha ha, that's wonderful! Keep a close eye on him, my Lady!" Steiner stood and bowed to Eiko, he then shot a sadistic look toward Zidane before he finally turned back to Beatrix. Her expression was less than pleased.

"Must you be so hard on him?" she whispered.

"I have to protect the Princess!" he shot back.

"Even when she doesn't want that protection? Hmm?"

"He's a scoundrel! I have to..." Steiner was cut off by her hand over his mouth.

"Just drop it already, Stubborn." she sighed and pulled her hand away, "I'm going to bed... I'll see you in the morning"

She started to walk away but Steiner grabbed her hand and kept her from leaving, "Do you have to go so soon, my Lady..." his voice was actually tender, and caring, a surprising change from the loud oaf that everybody knew him to be.

Beatrix chuckled softly, "It's already very late, and I have to get some rest..." They had moved closer to each other without knowing it.

Steiner now saw his chance once again; he started to pull her closer...

"Get a room! There's a kid in here!" Zidane hollered from the booth he and Eiko had sat down at in the far corner of the room.

Steiner's face turned a lovely shade of purple, however, he didn't get the chance to vent his rage at the peanut gallery. Beatrix leaned close and kissed his forehead, then turned and walked over to the entryway, glancing momentarily back to Steiner, a sweet smile across her face.

"Good night, Steiner." Her voice was like a melody to his ears. Even Zidane heard this and was amazed at the love he could hear in her tone, it almost made him jealous of the old rust bucket.

'Never thought she could be such a gentle person' He thought to himself as he watched the two part ways.

Eiko sighed, this had struck a cord in her and she snuggled up to Zidane's arm, but soon let go when the waiter brought the Sundae in and set it before her, much to the relief of her captive.

Zidane sat quietly at the little booth, staring up at the black grand piano on the empty stage. Eiko sat uncomfortably close to him, chowing down on the huge Sundae before her. He glanced at the clock above the door way to the main lobby, the second hand clicked by slowly, abnormally slow; he could almost feel each click inside his heart. _1:00 Am. _He sighed and looked down at the blue soda before him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eiko watching him, it startled him that she had stopped eating and was just sitting staring at him with such admiration, a little ice cream mustache around her mouth. When Eiko knew she had his attention back again she grinned really big letting out a 'tee hee' and then returned to her treat.

'MOOGLE BUTTS! Even when I have him all to myself I don't really have him... He's thinking about her, I just know it! How rude! He's with me now! He should be thinking about me!' she thought to herself as she shoved another spoonful into her mouth. It was unusually biting cold and it went strait to her brain... "OOOOOW!" she let go of the spoon and held her head.

"Don't eat it so fast, silly. You'll freeze your brain" Zidane chuckled.

This tickled Eiko for some reason, maybe it was the softened tone he had, but none the less it tickled her that he was paying attention to her. So she giggled, "okie dokie."

Zidane reached over and patted her head, ruffling her hair a little and then grabbed up the soda and leaned back against the cushioned seat backing. He poked the straw at the ice cubes floating in the glass, causing it to fizz up a little, and he quietly thought about Garnet. She was most likely asleep by now, she had to be. Do princesses stay up till all hours? He was too late; it would have to wait until next time, if there would ever be a next time. That image of her ran through his head again, how the moonlight cast its silver glow over her. How her hair blew free in the night breeze on the balcony. It made him suddenly remember the time she was singing on the roof of the castle in Lindblum. That beautiful voice, there she was leaning on the wall singing to the birds that remained quiet. Even the birds were in awe of her. That was a memory he never wanted to forget, that was the most perfect image of her that he cherished so much.

His thoughts were cut off when he felt someone lean up against him, _Eiko!_ He had forgotten about Eiko. He looked down at her; she had fallen asleep finally, and was now cuddled up against his side like a little puppy. "You should be tired, it's so late." he patted her head gently and then looked around the room, there was nobody around.

"Rusty must have gone to bed..." And why not, it was pushing 2:00am. a worried look crossed his face as he set down his soda and gently pulled Eiko up into his arms "You should be in bed, I shouldn't have let you stay up so late." he whispered as he stood and carried her out into the Lobby.

Eiko buried her face in his chest, hiding the smirk that had come across her angelic '_sleeping_' face. 'Ha, my plan is working! hee hee!' But her thoughts were cut off when she felt him struggle a little with a door 'what's he doing, where are we going?' she thought to herself.

Zidane nudged the door open and slowly made his way through the dark room holding Eiko a little bit tighter just incase he bumped into something in the shadows. He laid her down on the bed and pulled one of the extra blankets up over her tucking her in. "g'night, Eiko." He whispered as he turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He leaned back against the door and sighed "Well, now I don't have a place to sleep..."

Eiko waited a moment then opened her eyes, it took only a moment for them to adjust to the dim moonlight, and there one the opposite side of the bed was Vivi snoring away. "Wha? That bum ditched me!" she growled as she sat up and started to pout. "OOOOH I bet he went to se HER!"

Vivi snorted in his sleep and rolled over, Eiko just stared at him and grunted but soon she fell back on the pillow, and all was forgotten.

Zidane wandered very slowly toward the stairs, stopping in front of the door. He stared at it for a long time, debating, wondering if maybe she was still up. Just maybe she was reading a book, not able to sleep, or maybe she was still out on that balcony, shaming the night sky with her beauty. He hesitated, starting to quietly knock. 'What if she's asleep?' he took hold of the doorknob. It moved a little. 'I'll just peek in; if she's asleep I'll leave... if she's awake... I'll get my tail kicked for barging in on the princess.' He started to open the door but stopped when he saw a vision of Steiner yelling, 'UNCOOTH, PERVERT! PEEKING IN THE PRINCESS' ROOM!"

He released the doorknob and backed away. "I shouldn't... I'll leave her alone." he sighed "But I wanted to tell you, Kodachi... I feel like I've gone though so many Trials tonight, just so I could get to you...just so I could tell you..."

"Tell me what, Zidane?" It was her gentle voice; he spun around and their eyes met.

Garnet was standing right there in front of him, and everything he wanted to say just emptied right out of his head, "ah, what's up?" of all the stupid things.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a warm bath... you should try it, if you can't sleep. It's very relaxing." Garnet said as she started to open the door.

"yeah..." Zidane murmured dreamily, he hadn't heard what she was saying at all, he only listened to the sound of her soft voice. Finally he remembered just as she was about to disappear behind the door "I mean, wait!"

Garnet stopped suddenly at his outburst, peeking back through her doorway questioningly. He shook his head in frustration at almost loosing his chance, "I had something I needed to tell you, Kodachi..." he paused as she looked into his eyes.

She could see his determination, and what she thought was a hint of fear? "something very important..." he said then tore away from her gaze, suddenly feeling very self conscious, and bowing his head a little so that his blue eyes where now hidden by his blond hair.

This startled Garnet; she'd never seen Zidane act so strangely. It must be something that's been eating away at him, something he was keeping from her for a very long time. "Well, come in and we'll talk about it?" She smiled.

Zidane nodded, and followed her into the room. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought of Steiner, 'what would old Rusty do if he knew he was alone with garnet' Zidane snickered a little at the vision of Steiner turning different brilliant shades of red, hopping up and down as he usually did when he thought Zidane was doing something uncouth.

Garnet heard his soft chuckle, and turned to face him again, "Is something funny?" she asked, wondering at the strange changes in his attitude.

Zidane blushed a little from embarrassment, he couldn't let her know what he was really laughing at. "N-nuthing..."

Garnet stared at him for a moment, still wondering about him, worrying almost. She could still tell something had been bothering him. She walked over to the small couch that was along the wall of the room, motioning for him to sit with her. Zidane obeyed, noticing how much bigger and better her room was from his or even Vivi's. 'Guess they knew she's the princess...somehow.'

"So what is it, Zidane? What did you need to tell me?" once again she looked into his eyes, with such kindness, and... _Could it be...?_

"Ah," was all he got out, before he finally tore the gaze again and looked away. He had planned this so well, he knew what he wanted to say and he kept missing his chance to be suave. 'What's wrong stupid, just say it!' he mentally beat himself.

Garnet saw the torment again in his expression, in his mannerism. It was so unlike Zidane to act so strangely, he was usually flirting relentlessly and so outgoing. In fact, she wondered why he wasn't still at it, it was a perfect opportunity. It was annoying most of the time, but she didn't mind too much. It was almost like a game now, she loved to tease him and pretend she hadn't noticed his intentions. To be honest, she really cared about him. They were friends now he should be comfortable enough to talk to her about anything that was bothering him.

"Zidane?"

Zidane was yanked away from his thoughts, his plans to save face. Garnet's voice was so gentle, and concerned. It was the sweetest thing he had heard in a very long time, she's never used that tone when she said his name before. He listened quietly and slowly began to feel comfortable again as he watched her. She was looking toward the door, but he could tell that she was not seeing it. Perhaps she was thinking about their journey, maybe she could even be thinking about him. He felt at peace, like none he'd felt before. He slid back against the overstuffed cushioned backing of the couch and continued to watch her, listening for what she was going to say next.

She continued, "We've traveled so far, and gone through so much together. There shouldn't be any more walls between us. We're friends, and friends need to help each other. If something is bothering you, if you feel like you need to say something to me, then nothing should hold you back. You needn't be worried about anything. I'm here, whenever you need me...I will always be there for you, because" She paused, almost startled, herself, by what she was about to say. It was something that had been deep inside her, she knew it had always been there... She cared for him, much more than a friend. She suddenly remembered the time he had to chase her all over the castle when they first met... the look on his face as she fell back off the tower wall with a smirk, he was so cute, and that was when she first knew of it's presence in her heart. She took a deep breath. "Because, I love you...and always will..."

Garnet blushed, now she was begining to act strangely. She waited for his reply, afraid to look him in the face. She wondered if he'd come back with one of his usual flirtatious lines or would he be sincere, did he really love her back?

Nothing but an awkward silence filled the room. Garnet fidgeted a little, then she heard his soft breathing, it was slow and steady, almost like he was...

She turned to looked over at him. He was sound asleep.

Garnet sighed, slightly disappointed. And yet, she couldn't remain so, he looked so peaceful, and just adorable the way his hair was hanging over his closed eyes. She finally stood and walked over to her bed, grabbing up the extra blanket that had been carefully laid across the foot. She brought it to him, covering him up and tucking it behind his shoulders. She gazed lovingly at him for a long time. Finally, she reached out and brushed back some of his blond hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear, allowing her hand to gently stoke his cheek as it fell back. She leaned close, kissing his cheek softly.

He smiled in his sleep, as she whispered softly in his ear, "Goodnight, Zidane...my love."


	2. The Little Bird’s Words

1**You guys are sooooo sweet! Thank you all so very much for your support**

crimsoncobwebs, thzerosystem, strawberry story dreamer, da deltadasherdemon, ash-mer, kita1, drkbth, litwolf689, rose mage, nahrali...

And anyone else who will maybe comment, thank you all for your reviews! Because you all were so nice I was inspired to write up a short follow up to 'Trials'

**Yet again: **I don't own these characters, they belong to Square...

**Little Extra Blah Blah:** ok, incase you haven't guessed... Kuja is in this... but he's not exactly the terrible fearsome bishonen we all know and love... oh sure he has moments of evil here and there, but I wanted to open up something about him... I feel that he is not all evil, but yet another tortured soul that is making poor decisions. So I hope you like this usually unseen side of Kuja-kun. Oh, yes... this little chapter is a bridge to another fic I'm starting to write called "Feather" it's a long running joke that I have all backed up with doujinshi's and fan art I've done... you'll understand when you read this... ok? I will let you go now... please enjoy!

Trials of Love

The Inner Trial and the Little Bird's Words

by dragonnova

It was dark outside, yet the sun hung behind the hills slowly sending out it's golden gleam into the darkness and casting the sky into cascading tones of violets, blues, and then finally a yellow shine hung along the mountain ridges. It was dawn, early morning with stars still twinkling as though it was midnight. As the light chased them away one by one it finally reached into the window of the Inn. There it found a young man sleeping soundly on a cushy couch with a blanket that had been lovingly tucked around him. Of course it's light could not leave him in this peaceful state. He squinted his eyes, but still kept them closed when he felt the rays begin to caress his face. It was such a strange feeling. So warm; so peaceful, and there was a gentle sound coming from the other end of the room. It comforted him in his half dreamy state. Soft breathing, then a squeak and the shifting of covers filled his ears. His ears perked and he found himself listening, wondering what it was he was hearing. His eyelids fluttered and he finally pulled from the dream realm and became completely aware of his surroundings. He didn't move though, he felt strange suddenly because he wasn't in his bed. This strange situation threw him. Then his mind rewound back to the night, he had come to Garnet's room after some terrible mistakes and trails. He came to finally confess his feelings for her.

_Did I? No... I didn't... I fell asleep... STUPID! How could you be such a MORON! she was talking... such kindness... what did she say? _He racked his brain to remember her words, but nothing came and he mentally beat himself again.

His thoughts where cut off when he heard the sound of sheets shifting and a mattress creaking again, he then realized he really was still in her room. He felt strangely cold and hot all at once. _I shouldn't be in here... What's this going to look like... WHAT IF RUSTY COMES IN HERE!_ _ You're going to die a slow and horribly painful death, Zidane... that's what..._

He glanced out of the corner of his eye, his blond bangs where hanging over them, so he figured he could still pretend to be asleep and unaware. Then he caught sight of her.

Garnet was sitting on the side of her bed now, lazily rubbing the sleep bubbles away and yawning, very politely. Her dark hair had a little cow lick in the back, and she was wearing a white lacy nightgown. It was such a cute picture, so different than waking up to Cinna yawning. He shuddered at the sudden vision of the guys waking up in the morning. Pure beauty to pure disgusting. His troupe really was a bunch of pigs like Ruby had said.

Garnet jerked her gaze in his direction, she had seen his shudder. He snapped his eyes shut and tried to steady his breathing, pretending to still be asleep. He heard the light patter of her bare feet against the hardwood floors. And then it stopped. He dared not open his eyes, and he forced himself breathed slowly and calmly. He wondered inwardly where she had gone and then he felt it. Her warm touch as she gently brushed away a lock of his hair, letting her fingers caress his cheek slightly as she did so.

He involuntarily shuddered again, but this time it wasn't from a horrible image. He mentally beat himself again, he knew she had to have seen it. And indeed she had, but she mistook it for something else. She reached down to the blanket that had fallen from his shoulder and pulled it up and tucked it behind him a little more.

He then heard the gentle sound of her bare feet walking away, he opened one eye slightly and caught a glimpse of her white gown disappearing through the doorway. He sat up, letting the blanket fall. "I gotta get out of here... I gotta get out of here RIGHT NOW! Before somebody catches me... then I'll never hear the end of it... actually I would... I'd die... by the hands of a very angry knight... " he stumbled across the room, the blanket catching his feet and causing him to stumble and almost crawl to the door way... he paused in his one sided worries to no one, "He'd have to catch me first... of course." even in his personal conversations he had to convince himself he was great.

He stumbled out into the hallway and looked down toward the stairway, nobody was in sight. His tail twitched from one side to the other as he contemplated his escape route. But soon the reality of Garnet's actions caught up with him in his mad rush. He paused and touched his cheek where she had brushed back his hair. _Was that my imagination... or did that seem almost.._ his thoughts froze suddenly as his heart jumped into his throat when he heard the sudden clank of armor behind him.

"ZzzzZi...dane! Uncouth, per...vert..." a gruff voice slurred behind him.

He didn't have to look around, he was caught for sure, by the last person he wanted to let know he had come from Garnet's room. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he rolled out of the way and curled up into a little ball along the side of the wall, his tail wrapped up over his legs and across his shoulders defensively. He waited for the coming onslaught of verbal abuse.

Nothing, but the clanking of armor heading toward the bathroom near the stairs. Zidane peeked through his fingers, quickly pulling his hands away from his face he watched Steiner disappear into the restroom. "Wha..." he tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"He sleep walks in the morning..." a feminine voice said softly.

Zidane jumped and then stared up at Beatrix in confusion, "What?"

"He's sort of awake.. But not really, more like sleep auto pilot..." she flicked a long brown curl behind her shoulder.

"So he didn't see me?"

"Not really. Actually, I've walked by his room and heard him talking in his sleep before. If he isn't yelling about saving the princess, or sweet talking me..." she smirked, "he's yelling something about miscreants and uncouth perverts," she winked at zidane, "Most likely strangling the life out of you..."

"Like that would happen..." Zidane snorted.

"Who's the one cowering on the floor?" she smirked again and turned to go back to her room.

"I was caught by surprise.. I wasn't cowering... I was lulling him into a false sense of security... then I was going to kick his tin can of a butt..." Zidane shot up and hollered at her down the hallway.

"Uh, huh..." then she shut the door.

Zidane grumbled a little more and then walked to his room, peeking inside. He had to stifle a laugh. His two guests where still sound asleep, but how they could possibly be comfortable was beyond him.

Eiko was sprawled across most of the bed, limbs spread in every direction, she had turned circles, the covers where the proof. Her head was hanging over the side of the bed and her violet hair was ruffled and sticking in every direction. Her right foot was firmly planted in Vivi's face, but he didn't seem to mind. Snoring was heard from both of them. After taking in the image Zidane chuckled and closed the door back quietly.

"Don't have to worry about them for a while." he whispered as he slowly turned to walk away. Then a thought struck him.

_I can still tell her... I still have time... If I can find her before everyone wakes up._

He ran the rest down the hallway to the stairs almost jumping the first flight and falling down the other. He stopped in the lobby and spun circles looking all around trying to think of where she might have gone. He caught sight of the book keeper, "Did you see Kodachi come through here? Dark hair... cute... " he started to describe her, but the words just weren't right.

"No, sir, nobody's come in here this morning." He said never looking up from his book.

"Uh, huh... like you even saw anything... " Zidane mumbled as he walked to the middle of the room and stared out the open front doors.

There was a strange gust of wind that blew forcefully through the doors of the lobby brushing his blond hair back, just for a second, and then it was gone. And then he noticed there was a sweet sort of cologne sent in that moment. It was terribly bright outside, he couldn't make a thing out from the inside the dim room, so he shrugged and walked back to the stairs. Of course he'd loose sight of her again, any chance he got was shot down. Any moment he was alone with her was quickly taken away. With each step up the stairs his feet seemed heavier, and his heart seemed to ache. _It's not meant to be... how could she love me anyway... even if I told her, she couldn't love me... she's a queen. I'm a thief... _It was the same thoughts that often invaded his mind, ever since that time it first hit him in Alexandria, right after she became queen. It was there lurking in the back of his mind, every time he felt the courage to finally talk to her about his feelings, they would return and zap any hope he had in his heart. Sometimes your worst enemy can be yourself, after all.

He shut his eyes tightly trying to force his thoughts to the back of his mind and walked slowly toward his own room. However he was stopped suddenly by a hard metal surface, slamming into it he fell back a little but skillfully caught himself before falling completely to the ground..

"You really are a low one aren't you..." Steiner growled after Zidane had finally regained his senses.

"What! What did I do? NOTHING! That's what! So, beat it Rusty I'm not in the mood for your sick accusations today." For once it was Zidane that was starting to turn red with anger.

"NOTHING! THEN WHY ARE YOU LURKING OUTSIDE THE WOMEN"S BATHROOM!" He pointed at the door they were standing next to.

Zidane blinked and stared at the door until it came into focus, his thoughts and anger was getting the best of him today. Sure enough it was the women's bathroom. He shook his head and then shot a scowl at the knight, "I'm only standing in front of the door because YOU RAN INTO ME!"

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" He yelled back.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I COULD CALL YOU A PERVERT!" Zidane pointed an accusing finger in Steiner's face.

"WHAT! It is my job to know where my Queen is at ALL times in order to protect her... from _perverts_ like YOU!

"ME? I WAS GOING BACK TO MY... Kodachi's in there?" Zidane stopped and stared back at the door._ "_No wonder I couldn't find her..."

"AH HA! ADMITTED IT FINALLY!" Steiner seemed overly pleased with himself.

Zidane started to open his mouth to fight back but was cut off by Beatrix who had walked up beside them. "Ok.. Boys... enough with the fighting. Move it..." she swished her hands at them until they parted a little. Then she opened the restroom door and stepped inside leaning her head back out and glancing from one to the other. "What? Are you going to stand out here the hole time? MOVE ALONG! YOU'RE BOTH A COUPLE OF PERVERTS!" and with that she slammed the door.

Steiner turned a shade of brilliant red, but not from anger, then quickly retreated to his room. Zidane simply stood in awe of her mighty power, "She really has him wrapped around her finger..."

"Yes I do... now move along..." she called through the door.

Zidane quickly turned around and went back down stairs, it was no use now looking for Garnet. Everyone was a wake, they'd be moving on their way again. And the chance was lost, there was only the hope that he could find her alone sometime again soon. But his tortured thoughts began to slowly return.

_How could she love him_...

How could she _love_ a _thief_...

Zidane stormed through the lobby and into the dinning room where Eiko had dragged him the night before. This time he made his way over to the row of stools that lined the bar counter and plopped down completely ignoring the hooded figure sitting a seat away. He laid his head down finally and tried to block out the thoughts that were beginning to haunt him. He had it so well planned, he went through so much and felt like nothing could get in his way. But now he sat there, defeated by his own mind. He closed his eyes and sighed into the counter top. There was a squeak from the seat next to him, but he ignored it, he no longer cared about anything. Nothing really mattered except her. "Garnet..." he whispered her real name this time.

"Pathetic... It really is too early for this sort of thing." a calm male voice broke the silence in the room.

"Shut up, and mind your own business, Buddy! I'll do what I want." Zidane growled muffled by his arm that he had wrapped around his head, forehead resting on the other.

"Whatever you wish... I just would have expected at least a little shred of dignity from _you _of all people. Where is that courage, that cocky little rooster attitude you so love to flaunt."

The voice still nagged at him with almost a musical sort of tone. "Makes me rather sick... Seeing you act like and even bigger fool than you already are..."

That was all Zidane could take right now, especially from some nobody that had nothing better to do than to taunt him early in the morning, "Look , I don't need any of your stupidity, and who do you think you are, talking like you know..." he snapped back his head and glared at the man next to him. "...me..."

It took only a second for recognition to set in and Zidane became so startled he slipped and fell off the stood he had been slouching on. Sitting next to him the man had finally pulled back the white hood he was wearing, revealing long silvery violet hair that spiked at the bangs into a soft feather. His expression was serious, not even a smile cracked his lips, but his amusement shined through his blue eyes. "And that, dear brother, was about as graceful a move as a one-legged chocobo on ice. I can't imagine why she isn't head of heels for you. Such a catch..." only after that comment did the wicked smile tug at his lips.

Zidane jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain at the back of his head where it had connected with the counter, he was crouched and ready to pull his daggers on his worst enemy. "What are _you_ doing here, Kuja!"

Kuja looked him over, and sighed, "It's too early for that as well." and then he swivelled in his seat to face the counter once again.

Zidane held the stance, but his eyes began to dart around the room, wondering if there was a trap. Then his thoughts went back to Garnet suddenly, he wondered if she was alright. He started to take a step toward the lobby, he had to find her, to keep her safe.

"You're wondering if I've set a trap? Is she alright? Could she be in danger, for surely if I'm here there must be an army of black mages ready to attack the Inn at any moment." Kuja sighed, halting Zidane in his tracks.

Zidane stared at the back of Kuja's head and then the beautiful man continued his little speech, "No, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Zidane, but the world does not revolve around you and the little canary." Kuja paused turning his head and staring into the corner of the room, as if he was trying to grasp some thought right out of the air, "hmmm, actually quite a bit revolves around her.." He glanced at Zidane out of the corner of his eye, "but not you."

"Then why are you here?" Zidane hissed.

"Coffee." Kuja smiled closing his eyes dreamily.

"Coffee?" Zidane repeated the word.

"Best coffee in all the worlds... " a glazed look came over his face, "what am I saying... there **IS NO **coffee in Terra... evil place... they can rot..."

"What?" zidane was confused now.

"Nothing, you'll understand in time... and be sure to get your fill of... everything... before you ever visit there." Kuja flipped his hand back and waived the air around to dismiss the whole thing.

Zidane stood, still staring in disbelief at the _villain _that sat before him. Could this really be the same evil man they had been fighting, could such a terrible person be sitting there, ordering coffee like he didn't have a single care in the world. Would he really turn his back to his enemy like that?

Kuja patted the counter top and motioned for the waiter, "Come, come, Man... What IS taking so long... I must be out of here before the riff-raff begin to stir... even more so..."

"Just another minute..." he did a sort of double take at Kuja, "s...sir."

Zidane snorted and stifled the laughter that was trying to fight it's way free. Kuja shot them both a rather evil glare. Which made the waiter hurry to the kitchen.

"You can't really be here for coffee." Zidane finally sat down again, strangely he was begining to let his guard down.

"Yes, I am. I have a business arrangement not to far from here, so I decided to stop by."

"Buisness? You mean you're stirring up more trouble, causing more wars!"

"I am not the one that is starting the wars, Greed, Hatred, Envy... It's the depravity of human kind; that is what starts wars. I merely supply the means to achieve their wishes." Kuja's lip curled slightly, but Zidane thought he caught the slightest trace of sadness in his eyes, this confused him.

"You're sick. And we'll find a way to stop you." Zidane said, but he didn't have the harsh tone he had earlier.

"...maybe..." Kuja whispered, but Zidane couldn't have heard, "but why not now, you have the perfect opportunity to stop me right now... and yet you haven't." he finally said louder.

"It's too early for that." Zidane mocked, then his eyes fell and he looked away. He still felt the depressed weight that laid so heavy on his heart.

Kuja watched him for a moment, as the waiter walked up and set a large cappuccino before the bishonen. He nodded at the waiter in thanks and then turned back to Zidane "Don't wait any longer." He said softly and then quickly looked down into his cup.

Zidane turned and looked at him for the longest time before he spoke, "What? What are you talking about?" he wondered if Kuja _wanted_ to be stopped, was that what he was saying not to wait any longer to put a stop to things.

"Don't wait any longer to tell her. Life is too short to wait for things, time is an enemy that creeps up on you in the dark, it waits there in the shadows to devour you. You never know when the hourglass will run out, so you shouldn't hold on to bottled up feelings any longer. If you have something to say to her then you should hurry and say it." it was a rare moment, strange words coming from someone who seemed bent on ending the world as soon as possible.

Zidane opened his mouth, starting to speak, but nothing came out, he had no idea what to say to this. He couldn't understand this strange man that sat next to him at all. It was sad in a way, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him in a way.

Kuja caught the pity that was beginning to show in the other Genome's eyes and he quickly decided to squash it. "Tch, what am I saying... the world will end VERY soon... so hurry up, brother. Or maybe you could buy yourself a little more time by defeating me." Kuja smirked and then stood to leave with his little styrofoam cup of caffeinated goodness.

"And here you were starting to sound like a reasonable, nice person..." Zidane sighed.

"Eh, people make mistakes." Kuja threw his hands up, a swift movement with graceful flaunting, yet never spilling a drop of coffee.

He took a few steps and stopped, hesitating, yet another unusual movement for this master of war "I had a dream..." he said sofly.

Zidane had laid his head back down on his arm atop the counter, but lifted it slightly when he saw Kuja stop and say that. "Dream?"

"A..About... us... It sounded like fun actually..." he was hesitant, but soon found his usual finesse, "say, sometime down the road, what if we happen to get along..." he spun back around, beaming.

Zidane's eye twitched as he listened to the rest of Kuja's plan. "What would you say to forming a pop group... we could wear matching feathery sequenced outfits and call ourselves _Feather_!"

A horrified expression was plastered across Zidane's stark white face, he finally found his words after an excruciating silence, "The day I start dressing like you and form a J-pop band is the day I..." He paused, grasping for a great unlikely event, "Is the day I sit in some tree and sing to you!"

Kuja swayed a little, thinking and smiling "Ah! When that happens I'll hold you to your word." and with that he flitted away out the door.

Zidane stared at the empty doorway, _what kind of freak is that man_. And yet, for all his strange ways; for all the wrong he was doing, for a second there he sensed something else in Kuja. As though the events that were taking place were from some great misunderstanding. Kuja almost seemed scared and cornered, he was lashing out in a blind way and grasping at any means to save himself, but what could scare such a powerful man. Zidane then ran over Kuja's words again, once again how could their enemy actually sound so... wise, even for just a split second, Kuja had made sense.

"Is there still hope..." words that could have been taken many ways. Hope for him, for Kuja, for the party, for Garnet... for their love... many meanings all in a couple words, "there _is_ still hope. I won't ever give up hope again."

Zidane stood with a new determination, he started to head for the door way and stopped when he looked up and saw Garnet waiting there for him, and smiling. A sheepish grin formed across his face. She was always so beautiful, even more so when she stood before him, smiling sweetly at nobody but him. "Hey..." this time he didn't beat himself for not saying any more, for sometimes silence can speak more than words.

She smiled wider, her brown eyes sparkled. "We're ready to move on now." she took a few steps closer and her smile faded just a little, "Are you ok, now? You seemed so... worried last night."

Zidane was soon beside her and smiled again, his usual cocky little smile, this seemed to relieve the worry that was sneaking into her eyes, "I'm fine..." he took hold of her hand lacing his fingers with hers, a shocked look flashed across her face, but was soon replaced by a tender smile "I think everything will be fine now." he whispered

Together they walked away, the adventure was moving again, now with a new determination and a new hope...


End file.
